In recent years, multilayer printed wiring boards, which are employed for uses such as a package for mounting semiconductors, based on a black tone, have become the mainstream. As one of the schemes for blackening the multilayer printed wiring board, there is known a scheme for combining colorants, for example, azoic metal complex black dyes, organic black dyes, or carbon pigment, such as carbon black, split black, with a resin composition such as a thermosetting resin configuring the multilayer printed wiring board.
However, there are problems in that the storability of resin compositions containing colorants is generally lowered, so that a prepreg cannot manufactured, or the curing reaction is inhibited when the prepreg is being manufactured, so that insulation reliability or solder resistance/heat resistance is lowered when the multilayer printed wiring board using the manufactured prepreg is manufactured.
In addition, when the colorant content included in the resin composition is increased in order to manufacture a black multilayer printed wiring board without unevenness in external appearance, there is concern that inferiority may occur in a reliability test such as an insulation reliability test due to increase of ionic impurities.
Furthermore, a decomposition temperature or a sublimation temperature of the colorant is lowered according to the kinds of the colorant, so that there may be a problem that the laminated board including the colorant is blistered in a soldering heat resistance test.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-123069    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2001-36243    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2000-72969